The Uzumaki Family
by Tonlor
Summary: That fateful night never happened and Kushina is still he Jinkchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Minato died in an all-out war against Iwa where both Kage's fought to the death and neither survived. NarutoxKushinaxNaruko Rated M for adult themes


**The Uzumaki Family**

**~Summary~ That fateful night never happened and Kushina is still he Jinkchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Minato died in an all-out war against Iwa where both Kage's fought to the death and neither survived. Note: Lots of incestuous sex and little plot. All right reserved to Masashi Kishimoto Rated M for adult themes. ~A/N~ Request for Have a Little Feith**

* * *

"Get back here!" a woman shouted as two kids jumped out the window. "And finish your breakfast!" she finished as they smiled at her both with a slice of toast in their mouths. The kids were gone before she could grab them.

"See ya Mom," the blonde boy shouted as he hit the ground followed by his red headed sister.

"Come on bro let's get out of here," the girl said as they took off down the road.

"Naruto! Naruko!" Kushina screamed out at her twins as she watched them run. "I swear they take after me too much," Kushina looked to a picture of her late husband Minato Namikaze. She shook her head lightly and went back to cleaning off the table.

She didn't want to think about where her kids went so early or that they still shared a bed every night. She acted like she didn't know but deep down she knew they cared far more for each other than just siblings. She knew she had to talk to them about what they had been doing. They weren't hiding it very well.

"I hope it wasn't my parenting that did this," Kushina said as she dipped the plated into the soapy water to wash them.

* * *

The twins stopped in a dark alley to finish their toast before they would head to school. Naruko smiled lightly as she leaned against the wall and her brother simply stood looking at her.

"We got a long while before school still," Naruko said as she gulped down the last of her toast.

"What are you suggesting?" Naruto asked a sly grin started to slide over his face. The two moved further down the alley and quickly pressed against each other.

"I love you brother," Naruko said as she pressed her lips against his. Naruto said nothing in reply he only wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. His hands moved down his sister's back moving onto her sweet rear. Naruko moaned into their kiss as her beloved brother/lover groped her ass.

"We can't… we have to get to school," Naruto said pulling away.

"We have plenty of time for a quickie," Naruko said as she wiggled her ass for her brother.

"God I can't resist you," Naruto said as he pulled his sister into his arms and unzipped his pants. Naruko took a quick lead and pulled up the skirt she was wearing.

Naruto pushed his sister back and quickly pinned her to the wall and lifted her off the ground. Naruko simply wrapped her legs around his waist and let him sink into her wanting pussy.

"God your pussy is shaped perfectly for my cock," Naruto said as he started to pump up into his twin.

"That's because your cock is the only cock I want," Naruko said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Naruto moved his hands all over his sister's body grouping her flesh with extreme need.

"Brother," Naruko moaned lightly as his hands ran over her and his member pushed further into her. Naruto groaned lightly as he started to build up his thrusts. They both knew if they didn't get off quick they would be late and get in more trouble than it was worth.

"Sis… here it comes," Naruto groaned heavily as he neared his limit.

"Just a little longer," Naruko begged she was so close. Naruto finally hit his limit and burst spraying his seed deep into his twins welcoming folds.

Naruko lashed out and bit his shoulder stopping herself from screaming in pleasure. The two pulled away from each other and took a moment to regain themselves. Naruko smiled as she looked at her lover she didn't know where it came from it just sort of happened. It all started with simple innocent hand holding and grew from there. Before either of them knew it they were stealing kisses from each other and sleeping in the same bed.

Now they had grown so bold that they would have sex outside not to mention just about every night. It went without saying that most of the time they were safe. Naruto had a real knack for stealing the certain things they needed to remain safe.

"We are going to be late," Naruto said as he watching his twin clean off his member before he returned the favor. They redressed and took off towards school and full speed as not to be late.

* * *

"Just in time eh?" Iruka said as the twin ran through the door seconds before the bell.

"Yeah we kinda got distracted watching a couple of old geezers playing Shogi in the park," Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head. Naruko simply nodded showing her regret at nearly being late.

"Just take your seats," Iruka said getting both to nod.

"Lunch," Naruko whispered as she licked her lips letting him know she wanted more of him still. Naruto said nothing and took his seat for the long painful day of school.

Then there was lunch the two did their little vanishing act for their lunch that they always did. They would find anything from an empty class room to a bathroom stall where as it have some fun.

"Suck it," Naruto said as he pulled out his cock as he leaned against a desk of an empty classroom. Naruko didn't need to be asked twice… or even once she loved the taste of his cock and happily dropped to her knees so she could suck him off.

Her lips wrapped around his cock head as her tongue ran in circles over his girth. Naruto ran his hands into his sister's hair as she started to work his hard member. Her head started to bob as she worked over more and more of her brother's nine inch cock.

"You just love sucking my cock don't you?" Naruto asked. He was answered with a deep pleasure filled moan as his sister took the last of his cock into her mouth and kissed at the base of his member. Her tongue ran along his length as she picked up her pace she was thirsty for his seed and she wanted it right away.

"Ah slow down a little," Naruto said as he moaned out feeling his limit fast approaching. Naruko ignored him and kept sucking him with everything she was worth. Naruto gave a sudden jerk and held his sister's head down on his cock as he burst into her mouth and throat.

Naruko gulped down his seed and pulled off slowly licking him clean as she did. Naruko looked up at the blissful face of her brother and slowly stood. It didn't take more than a second for the twins to switch places and Naruto to be on his knees with his head under his sister's skirt.

"Ah Brother… that tickles," Naruko gasped as he blew lightly on her lips; the cool air caused her to shiver in anticipation. Naruto didn't hesitate much after that to dive in and slid his tongue up into his twin's needy cunt.

Naruko ran her hands into her brother's hair as she started to grind her hips into his lips as he kissed and licked her pussy. His tongue ran around her lips and flicked over her clit making her gasp in pleasure.

"Naruto… don't stop," Naruko moaned as her knees started to shake lightly as she tried to keep her balance. Her breathing started to pick up as she tried to keep on her feet and hold back her climax. Naruto happily obeyed and picked up his tongue's speed and slid more of his tongue in with each lick.

"Brother!" Naruko gasped as she hit her climax and let her juices spray onto her brother's tongue. And he was all too happy to drink down her juice.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again. You taste better than ramen," Naruto said as he stood and pulled out a condom. Naruko pushed herself up onto the desk as her twin slid on his condom and moved towards her. He rubbed his rubber covered cock against her entrance a few times gaining some lube before he pushed in. Naruko quickly wrapped her arms and legs around her brother; her nails raked over his back and her legs squeezed as he pushed to the base inside of her.

"Ah brother!" Naruko cried out as he started to thrust. Naruto moved his hand to her mouth clasping her mouth shut as voices neared the class. Naruko's eyes widened when she felt his manhood still moving into her. She tried to keep her moans down as a pair of voices stopped at the door.

Naruto picked up his thrusting starting to lose himself to the pleasure. Naruko bit her lip as she tried her best to stifle her moans. Her need to remain quiet wasn't working all that well thanks to her brother not stopping his thrusting.

Finally the voices moved away and Naruto picked up his pace even more completely lost in the pleasure of his twin's folds. "Damnit brother… that was too close," Naruko moaned as she fell back against the desk panting heavily.

"You… loved… it," Naruto said as he leaned over his sister and started to kiss at her neck as his hips pounded against hers. Naruko ran her hands up her brother's chest grabbing his shirt she wanted to bitch him out but lacked the strength to do so.

Naruto's paced picked up into his full speed as he neared his limit. His sister was just as close and he could tell. Her back was arching heavily and her nails were digging into his shirt trying to rip the cloth.

"Sister," Naruto grunted as he burst filling the condom and pushing her over her edge. Naruko's body seized up as she plowed through her orgasm. Naruto placed his hand on either side of his twin gasping as he pulled himself free and stumbled back barely able to keep his feet.

"I can't stand," Naruko said as she tried to push herself up. Naruto moved to his sister and helped her stand. After a few minutes the two were able to move on their own once again and started to clean up. Both couldn't help but smile knowing they were being so bad.

* * *

"Almost late again huh?" Iruka asked as the twins walked into the class with under thirty second to spare.

"Hey we are here on time," Naruto said as he took his seat.

"Yeah so bite us," Naruko said as she took her seat in the back of the class.

"Let's just get today over with," Iruka said as he started his class. Naruto and Naruko both fell asleep shortly after the class started and were both rewarded with detention and their mother being called.

"So what is the problem Iruka?" Kushina asked as she sat in between her children.

"Naruto and Naruko have been consistently falling asleep during class. I worries me as they don't seem to be showing any desire in learning the material or they are simply too tired come the second half of the day," Iruka explained as he handed Kushina a report showing how often the two fell asleep during the last few weeks.

"I see," Kushina said as she looked over the paperwork. "I assure you that I will have a good talk with these two once we get home," she added as she handed back the report and grabbed both of her children's ears.

"Owe!" the twins shouted as they were dragged from the room.

* * *

"Ok you two spit it out," Kushina said as she pushed her twins onto the couch.

"Spit what out?" Naruko asked.

"You two are bad liars and really bad at hiding your tracks… you two have been sleeping together," Kushina said as she rubbed her brow. "and not in the good way… if there even is a good way," she added.

"Oh that," Naruto said as he looked to his twin.

"Ok fine. I love brother!" Naruko said jumping up. "I want to be with Brother! I get jealous when other girls look at him and I love having sex with brother!" Naruko exclaimed as she stood defiantly in front of her mother.

"Naruko," Kushina said in shock.

"I'm no better," Naruto said as he stood up. His hand intertwined with Naruko's. "I love my sister and I want her to be my wife when we grow up. I hate it when other boys pay attention to her and I love to have sex with her just like she does with me," Naruto said as he held his twin close to him.

"You two… what you're doing is wrong," Kushina said looking down at her kids.

"We don't care! We are in love!" the twins retorted angrily. Kushina looked at her twins unable to figure out what she should say.

"Fine," she finally said causing both to look up in shock.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"I said fine… but you have to keep in here. No more sex at school or outside. I can't stop you but please try to contain yourselves," Kushina explained.

"Thanks mom," Naruto said as he pulled his sister into his arms and kissed her right in front of her.

"We don't have to hide it from mom anymore," Naruko said as he hand snaked into her brother's pants.

"Mom can we go have sex?" Naruto asked looking to his mother.

"If I said no would it stop you?" Kushina asked.

"No… what I meant was do you want to join us," Naruto said making both Naruko and Kushina stop dead.

"Brother?" Naruko asked.

"Mom's been so lonely I thought she could use to blow off some steam," Naruto said as he offered his hand up to his mother.

"Do you have any idea what you just suggested?" Kushina asked.

"Yup. I want to have sex with my mother and my sister," Naruto said as he grabbed both of their hands and led them through the house towards the twin's room.

* * *

Kushina didn't know what to do. Currently her twins were both naked in front of her and in the throes of some of the most passionate kissing she had ever seen. Their lips meshed together perfectly as if they were made to be lovers. Their bodies pushed together as if there was nothing that could pull them apart.

"Ah Brother," Naruko moaned as her back arched under his touch. His hands ran down her forming body. Naruko moaned again and again as her brother touched her most sensitive spots causing her to move and act as he willed her too.

"You just love my touch don't you sister," Naruto said as he watch his sister writhe in pleasure from his touch.

"Yes brother! Only your touch," Naruko replied as her hands ran onto his lean chest.

"How about you show mom how much you love to suck me," Naruto said with a grin. Kushina wanted to detest but was once again left speechless as she watched her daughter happily drop to her knees and quickly start to work on his cock.

"Naruko… Naruto," Kushina said as she watched the twins in their ecstasy.

"Ah Sister faster," Naruto groaned as Naruko obeyed and started to suck faster. Kushina felt her hand move down her body. She couldn't just stand there anymore… watching her children act so incestuously together was making her hot… very hot.

"Hey mom… why don't you join sister on her knees," Naruto suggested with a sly grin.

"Yeah mom… brother tastes sooo good," Naruko added as she pulled off his cock long enough to speak before she quickly shoved his member back into her mouth.

Kushina finally broke down she couldn't deny it anymore. She wanted her son's manhood. Naruko smiled as her mother dropped to her knees beside her and started to lick at her son's shaft as she worked on the head.

"Ah mom! Sis," Naruto groaned loudly feeling both of their mouths on his cock. Their combined effort was pushing him towards a quick release. Naruko could tell her brother was close and decided to give their mother the full force.

"Mom he's going to blow… drink it all down," Naruko said as she forced Naruto's cock into her mouth just as he blew. Kushina's eyes shot wide as she felt her son's seed spraying into her mouth. She felt her mind go blurry a she gulped down his cum.

"How did it taste mom?" Naruto asked.

"Better than Ramen right?" Naruko asked. Kushina's face went as red as her hair hearing her children comparing Naruto's seed to food.

"Much better," She froze hearing herself speak without having thought. "And I want more," she said as her lips quickly wrapped around her son's cock again.

"No fair mom it's my turn," Naruko said as she tried to push her mom out of the way.

"You've gotten a lot more than I have… it's my turn," Kushina said with a grin pulling her daughter into her arms so she couldn't fight while she sucked.

"I'd rather have a try at your pussy mom," Naruto said as he watched the two fight over who got to suck him off.

"See he wants his mommy's pussy," Kushina said as she stripped down and mounted her son. Naruto gave a wink to his twin whom knew what he wanted from her. Naruko climbed over her brother placing her young pussy over her brother's face so he could lick her while their mother rode him.

"Oh it's been so long," Kushina moaned out feeling Naruto's cock sink into her wet pussy. She hadn't had sex since before the twins were born. She couldn't believe something so wrong could feel so right.

"He's good isn't he mom?" Naruko asked as she gasped feeling Naruto's tongue slid into her.

"So good," Kushina moaned as she started to bounce on her son's cock.

"Kiss," Naruto moaned out as his hips started to move upwards. Neither of the two hesitated to obey the blonde boy and their lips met a moment later. Their hands moved over each other's bodies as Naruto continued to tease them both from below.

"Ah Naruto," Kushina moaned as she felt his pace increase.

"He's got to be getting close," Naruko said as she held onto her mother.

"You can't not inside," Kushina said but it was a moment too late as Naruto burst into his mother's folds.

"Ah Mom!" Naruto cried out as his seed spraying into his mother's pussy.

"Naruto!" Naruko cried out as she hit her climax just as her twin erupted. Kushina fought back her climax; she panted heavily as she tried to hold off even though her son had started to move once again.

"I want your pussy now sis," Naruto said as the two women in his life switch places. To Kushina's surprise Naruto didn't hesitate to start licking at the pussy he had just came inside of. Naruko on the other hand was already lost in her bouncing. Kushina watched as her daughter lustfully rode her son's cock.

"Ah so good brother," Naruko moaned out as she bounce. Naruto showed his skill in multitasking as he continued to lick Kushina's pussy while matching his twin's bounces with his thrusts.

"Ah Naruto!" Kushina cried out as his tongue flicked over her clit and finally knocked over other the edge. Her body shook as she came hard on her son's face; Naruto greedily licked down his mother's juices as he and his twin both reached their limits again and came together.

Kushina laid on her back covered in sweat as she felt her twins on either side of her. She hated herself for what she had done. She should have stopped them not joined in. but she couldn't deny it anymore. She was in love with her children both of them.

Naruko laid to her left her head resting on her breasts and her hand laid intertwined with Naruto's on her belly. Naruto laid on her right in the same place with his head on her beasts but unlike his sister he was still fully awake and poking his erection against his mother's leg.

"More?" Kushina asked looking at her son.

"I want to put it in your butt," Naruto said with a devilish grin.

"I don't see why not," Kushina said as she carefully rolled so Naruko would remain sleeping but her back door would become accessible to her son.

"Oh this is so hot," Naruto said as he spread his mother's ass and pushed the head of his cock into her ass. Kushina gave a light moan as she felt her ass getting stretched open by her son's cock.

"Not to rough," Kushina said as Naruto ignored her and pushed his full length into her ass with once push.

"I said not to rough!" Kushina growled as Naruto quickly started to fuck her ass.

"It's like ripping off a Band-Aid mom… the faster I do it the sooner it will be other," Naruto said as he pumped with everything he had. Kushina gasped as she felt the waves of pleasure starting to ebb over the pain and light moans started to escape her lips.

"Ah Naruto," Kushina moaned out feeling her son lift her leg so he could thrust in better. "You'll wake your sister," Kushina said trying to get him to slow his thrusts.

"Then I'll take her ass too," Naruto said with a lustful whisper.

"Naruto… it's too much… I can't," Kushina moaned out as she suddenly cam. Naruto let himself go just as his mother's body seized up and clamped down on his cock.

Once he finished empting himself into his mother's ass Naruto freed his cock and rolled onto his back a big smile on his face. "You're awesome mom. Sis doesn't let me do that… she says it hurts too much," Naruto said looking to see Kushina looking at him. He could tell she didn't like how gun ho he had gone but even with that she had enjoyed herself.

"My big boy…" Kushina said as she let out a sigh and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you enjoyed this fic. It kind of just wrote itself in like five hours. One of the fastest fics I've ever done. Sorry if you think it just cuts off. I kinda left it like that in case I decide to come back and add a second chapter down the line or what not.**


End file.
